Team JSTCE
by Firelily53
Summary: Juliet is a simple girl until she was scouted by Ozpin to go to beacon, confused she went anyway only to find herself sent to...a different beacon? Juliet makes her team and plenty new friendships, faces hardships as she figures out how to get back to the beacon she belongs. Or maybe the place where she truly belongs found her first. *Mostly OC's*
1. Chapter 1

I'm Late! I'm late! Who in there right mind is late to beacon on their first day of school!? I've probably missed everything important oh no!

Im Juliet, probably the worst soon to be huntress ever. But professor Ozpin scouted me, I don't know what he was thinking. The only thing I've done is keep watch at my book store late at night. Sure I've fought off a few burglars but it's not any big deal.

Oh also, there are always plenty of Faunus and humans that get into fights in the area where my shop is. I don't know why but hey seem to like/not like that area. But I also stop the fights, mostly because no one else there seems to do anything. No one sticks up for the Faunus either, even though plenty of people come to back up the human. Anyway I'll get in and break them up a bunch. Preferably freezing their feet to the ground with my sword for a few hours till they calm down.

Oh btw, I'm a Faunus myself too. Though like most I hide it, I where little buns at the top of my head to hide my ears, and I keep my tail tucked in a skirt. The buns come from this one character I watched in an old anime when I was little, but they really do work.

Anyway like I said before, professor Ozpin scouted me and now I'm trying my hardest to get to the right place before I'm thrown out! Let alone fighting giant birds and wolfs.

"Ah!" I trip and skid across the stones in a pavilion. My head panged with a painful yet dejavu ish feeling. My choice of weapon, a sword that can shoot out chains and retract them, was flung from it's sheath and stuck point down in the dead middle of the pavilion.

Im sprawled across the smooth and cold tiles, my small cape barely touching the ground as push up with my forearms.

My vision goes white and I see a girl being chased by something...something big. She screams for help and lung out to help her. My vision clears and I find myself lunged across the ground. What happened?

"Nya?" I stare at the sword as the light gleams off a it for a second before I spring up and start sprinting again, snatching the sword from the bit of grass in between tiles as I run.

Now I'm even later than I was before! My foot takes a single step out of the pavilion tiles and Im flipped upside down. I squeeze my eyes shut as everything fades to black in a swirl of nausea.

Nuuuu! I don't have time for crazy things to happen before I even GET THROUGH THE OPENING CEREMONY! I hit solid ground and bend over as my stomach starts spewing from me. I open my eyes and look up.

"nnnnyyy. What happened?" I murmur and blink my eyes awake at the sight of fresh bright green grass. (Not going to mention the other stuff I so curiously left there.) I stand up slowly as the nausea dissapears little by little.

I let out a surprised squeak, seeing students stand around the four towers at the corner of the me explain. In the middle are the tiles that make some sort of school spirit symble I guess, but around it are picnic tables and trash cans, wish I had noticed that earlier, along with fancy street lanterns and one street lantern at the top. The single light is supported by cool looking support beams that totally go with the design of the school.

Wait a sec, everything looks odd though. The students aren't wearing the uniforms for this year and the school looks kinda...different. Maybe the information I got was just inaccurate.

For some reason, though, the student won't come past the four towers that probably host a class room or so on each floor, or maybe just more places to each lunch. They start talking to each other, looking at me with sligh pity, slight like I was a dancing turkey.

"Hey I just threw up, must have been some summer duly though.." I say and freeze as a faint growling fills my ears.

I catch tidbits of what the students are saying now that I'm alert. "Someone should go in...she'll be slaughtered...can't there's literally...surrounding the pavilion...what about professor..." Wh, why are they saying those things? Shaking I turn around and find the source of the growling.

A giant, black and white wolf stands tensed at the other side of the tiles. With it's fangs bared the beast intensifies it's growling, staring me down while I look up at it in fear.

Slowly, my hand moves to my sword and I grip it. Just as I grip my sword the wolf lunges and I'm forced to start running form it around the pavilion.

Students try to break the barrier, but each time they hit ripples are sent through the tainted wall. It's obvious it won't break easily. What's happening anyway? Is this some sort of punishment? Why me? Maybe this is what happens to late kids, I didn't mean to I swear professor Ozpin!

"Bad doggy! Very bad doggy!"

i can sense the wolf gaining ground and myself gradually running out if stamina. No...this can't be. I imagine myself pounding on the barrier begging to be save as the wolf chops me, breaking every bone in my body as it swallows me alive. The students watching shrugging, just a useless Faunus anyway.

No! My entire existence screams. I won't be killed here or now! I jump up and push off an invisible block that I create with the remains of dust scattered suspiciously across the pavilion. I keep going up until Im above the wolf.

Around me are the lamp post I spotted earlier. I whip out my chain from my sword and swing it at the wolf. It clamps down on my un breakable and forever lasting chain. Gracefully but desperately I swing the chain around to wrap around a few lamp post and the one in the middle. This gives me good enough support to trust my body weight on.

Taking a deep breath the block of dust from below my feet disappears and I weight is caught by the chain and I'm swung around the wolf.

Juliet this is your death wish.

"Come and get me Doggy!" I taunt at it, for my first few revolutions it tried to catch me, missing while I move at full speed. After a while I stop spinning and get good ground between me and the wolf, because it's caught in my chain web.

I catch my breath before the barrier is broken in a flash and a man in a fancy suits bolts in with a woman who is in way to nice clothes to be darting around in. The woman performs a final blow on the wolf and it crumbles into nothing, allowing my chains to retract back into my sword.

"Young lady! I. What state of mind were you in to conceive that you could take that on by yourself!?" The woman demands and me, who is still looking around for my right lung responds like this.

"I believe I was throwing up,"

The man, who seems to have a good sense of humor chuckles. "Come. We can speak of this in my office. The rest of you off to your chambers until initiation tomorrow." He says and places a guiding hand on my shoulder.

Too tired to resist I follow him and the busy woman into the school. The let me clean up a bit in the bathroom before I'm in the mans office.

The school looks magnificent, but for some reason nothing at all like it showed in the pamphlet. Everything seems so odd.

"Um sir, do you think I could talk to professor Ozpin, the headmaster?" I ask and the man blinks. I'm sitting in a comfy chair in his office with some nice smelling tea in front of me.

"I am called Professor Junus. Wherever this idea of a different headmaster came from I'd like to hear about it. First things fir-"

"Wait wait! Is this beacon!?" I ask the woman gives me a scolding look for interrupting him but I'm way confused right now.

"Yes, this is beacon. but you are not an enrolled student." He says.

"But I'm Juliet Finch! Professor Ozpin scouted me!" I said and he shook his head.

"I don't think...shes from here Proffessor Junus." The woman says and he sighs.

"I believe your correct. Miss Finch for now, until we figure out this situation of ours you will stay here at the academy. Tomorrow we are having initiation and you will be out into teams. Luckily your arrival...evens things out for us. So we have no problem fitting you in." he says officially and I bolt out of my chair.

"What!? I have to get back..." I trail off.

"Proffessor Junus. I brought the papers you wanted...hey watch out!" Some boy with red hair walks in with a stack of papers. The air around me seems hot and I collapse to the ground, exhausted.

"Mr. June. Could you take her to the infirmary.." is all I hear before everything goes black.

**So a relatively short first chapter but I want to get this up tonight and yeah. Hope you like this new fanfiction I'm starting. We'll see how things go! Have a great one!**


	2. Chapter 2

A huntress is supposed to protect people right? But how can I protect anyone? I can barely keep myself alive!

i woke up slowly, testing out every muscle in my body before I moved it. Sunlight peaks through the blinds on the windows and makes me squint my eyes. It can't be that late in the morning but it's certainly not 6 am.

The room I'm in does look like an infirmary. Thankfully there aren't any more people in here some no one just have been hurt...yet. I eat up and put a hand to my head. Am I seriously okay, maybe it was all a dream and I'm waking up from the looney bin.

"Ah there are so clothes here." I murmur and look at a note on them. It's direction to a shower eh? Do I smell that bad? Either way I except the change of clothes and successfully find the bathroom.

After I'm freshened up I come back to the room cautiously and see the red haired boy from before. He was waiting at the door with his back against it.

"Hey your from yesterday! I'm so sorry for falling on you!" I say and skid to a stop infront of him.

"GAH! that doesn't matter right now hurry!" He says startled at my sudden appearence but grabs my hand and gets us moving quickly.

"Where are we going?" I ask. We wound through hall after hall, slowly going higher and higher up after each staircase we pass. I wonder why theres no elevators here. That's what they say they use at beacon...well this is beacon...but not.../my/ beacon.

Why am I even trying to explain this to myself?

"Don't trip there. We have to go to initiation. If we're late we are both dead." He says and finally we stop our endless sprint at the top of the school. Looking out I can see all of the bronze like towers that stand her. We aren't the highest you can go but sure are high.

Put a foot behind me as a strong wind blows us back a bit. i smile and close my eyes, bathing in the warm sunlight and letting r wind cool me off all the same.

"This is so cool!" I say and turn around, but he red headed boy isn't there. What...What!? No no no, I don't know where to go!

The top of the tower is open to the sky, and most of it is just a regular looking rook. But theres and circilar platform in the middle that glows a bright yellow. It's hooked up by huge looking cables that lead all around and off the roof.

Did he go on this or something. It looks really mysterious. I walk up to it and stop a step away from it.

"It looks almost clear through, maybe he fell through it. I should go loo-kyyaaaaaa!" I put my foot on it and my entire body is whipped into it. I feel like, painlessly, my body is being tore and twisted apart and put back together again.

Im spit out somewhere high up with grass, my knees buckle and I find myself once again on my hands and knees trying to keep my lunch in, for the second time in twenty four hours. Lovely.

When I finally gain my senses I stand up and look around. The red haired guy is standing in front of me with a guilty look on his face. Around us is pure wild. Below a Cliff there is some taiga like forest with snow piling up everywhere. Behind us is a dessert, it stops just at the grassy area...okay maybe not /pure/ wild. It's obvious someone had to do that. But what!?

"Probably should've warned you about that. I forgot it just have been your first time on one...anyway no time to dwell on it. Come on it's right over here." He says. The cool breeze stabalizes me as we go down the Cliff a little bit.

"Um, what is initiation exactly?" I ask and he doesn't respond. Before us are the new students that are taking initiation. The red hair guys tells me to stand on one of the teleport this like everyone else. They aren't lit up so I assume they aren't on.

I look down at the other new people. Wait...wait...I thought. one girl. There's only one other girl than me. I thought Beacon was suppose to have mixed benders...alot of them. Come to think of it I saw hardly my girls when I first arrived too. There were still girls but the boys outnumbered them Waaaaaaayy too easily.

The only other girl had soft, very short curly hair. She had a scroll on he back and didn't look like she could hurt a fly.

"Alright students. In less than five minutes you will be starting your initiation process. What you will have to do is simple. Find the color amulet that matches your teleportation pad bell you, and hold it up to the person you see first after you retrieve it. That person will b your partner after this for the rest of your ten years at beacon. You all saw the dangers that the monsters hold yesterday. Please try to not be killed on your first day the paperwork would be very unpleasant. Good luck to all of you." Professor Junus said and I blink.

Thats...we have to...a partner!? I take a deep breath and widen my eyes as one by one the teleportation pads light up and people, are transported somewhere. I did not sign up for his. I signed up for my beacon. Not this definitely not this!

Im at the end of the line, and the red haired kid is beside me. His lights up red and I close my eyes as I wait for mine to light up. Wait no I won't be able to see it. I look quickly and see a blare of white. White!?

Im twisted apart and back again and collapse on the snow in the taiga forest. I breath heavily as I comprehend what I need to do. I stand up slowly, getting used to nausea a bit.

There's snow all around me, and snow is white. Where the hell am I supposed to find a white amulet here!?

I take a deep breath and start searching. Where would it be anyway? Search for about ten minutes before I stop on a patch of dirt. Il never find it if I simply must be a technique. We were transported to random places here right? Does that men it will be near me or anywhere?

"Nnnya! I never find it like is!" I say frustrated. Wrist wasn't there something about, yeah aura. Maybe I can find it with my aura.

I focus on searching rough out the area. Using my aura to act like a tracking device. For a while I found nothing but then it beeped. I snap my eyes open and spin around. I point a finger in the direction it came from.

"That Way!" I announce to myself and start running through the loose trees. There's a lot of snow on the ground but I can run through the lightly dusted parts easily.

Soon enough I see a small podium ahead of me. I skid to a stop next to it and smile when I see the white amulet inside the glass. Looks like a beauty and the beast glass podium huh?

Pulling out my sword out I release the chains and tie it around the glass. I back up to a tree and jam my sword in it. Still holding on tightly I retract the chains.

After a few seconds the glass breaks and I, flung backward with my sword. I sheath it when I stand up and run to get the amulet.

Before I can get it though, it's snatched from under my hands. A boy with jet black hair takes it and starts running the other way.

"Hey! Stop that!" I demand and follow him at high speeds. I try to get more details of him as we run through the forest. The first thing I catch, ears. Wolf ears. He's a faunus.

"Listen you won't be able to seen anything by stealing mine! Get your own!" I yell and he stops at the edge of the forest.

He turns to me and I skid to a stop. What a jerk! Sending me on a wild goose chase! He tosses it to me and it flys around my neck with a white glow.

"Just remember. There's bigger and better things out there than this school." He says through a a cloth mask he wears around his face. He gestured to outside the forest and jumps out of it.

"Hey wait!" I call to him and stop before I tumble over a cliff. I grab a tree to hold me back and gaze wide eyed at the view in front of me. A big, huge, blue sea washes up against the side of the cliff. But I don't see the boy anywhere...

Realization pumps Through me and my blood starts pounding within my body. The heated scent of danger and possible deaths makes me feel on edge.

"Wait! Are you okay!? Where did you go?!" I call to him. I get on my hands and knees and look over the edge but I don't see any body lying on the rocks.

I have to make sure he's okay. The cliff is steep but if I use my sword and chain...

I tie it around a sturdy tree that looks like it could hold several peoples weight, and slowly let the chain easy me down the cliff. I use my feet to keep me to the edge and make it down below.

"The air is so salty but..I don't see him." I close my eyes and start retracting the chain. There's nothing I could do about it now anyway. When I get back up I release the chain and sheath my sword.

I take a deep breath and look at the amulet. I have it, now all I need to do is find a partner. As I'm walking back deeper into the forest I hear a scream come from my right. Perfect, now I have a partner. Here's to hoping they don't get eaten before I reach them!

i sprint over in the direction and find a snow dusted clearing. Multiple wolves corner a the purple haired girl while a blonde guy prepares to jump to save her. The red haired guy is watching from behindl ready the move any second.

Unsheathing my sword I take a step forward but before I can go any farther the blonde guy jumps a dog, light purple haired girl starts doing some magic stuff, and the red haired guy charges one with a claiming sword.

They all kill the wolves that they daughter relatively quickly and stand there heaving for breath. I straighten out, impressed with their fighting. The blonde haired on pounded his to ground, the red haired one sliced his intp grilled bits, and the girl obliberated it with some sort of spell.

I take another step forward but quickly dive to the right. A fourth wolf tried to attack them from the side.

Yay! Now it's my turn...when did I get so excited about fighting things? I was nearly killed yesterday and now I'm happy? Maybe I shouldn't have enrolled in this school after all...well I guess I wasn't...*sigh*

Releasing the chain I wrap it around a leg of the wolf and trip it. I pull the same manuever I did with the bigger one yesterday except when I'm done I thrust my sword into the wolf.

It crumbles into dust, even though the others didn't do that. I shiver at the eound of my sword going through it's flesh and retract my chain. I sheath my sword and turn to the three.

"Hey I found her first so she's my partner. Go get someone else." The blonde haired guy says and connects his and her amulet. His green color and her purple color swirl in a bright light and when it's over they have the same sort of symbol on theirs.

"Ah! That's mean. Where am I supposed to find someone else in this forest?" He demands and the purple haired girl points to me with a small smile.

"Oh hi!" I say with a small wave.

"hmmm? Her...your the girl!" The red haired guy says and I recognize him from this morning. He walked over to me and I saw the burning red color of his amulet.

Mine starts glowing with his as he approaches and he stops to check it out.

"that's strange." He says and I nod. When I take a step towards him they fling to each other, pulling hard on the back of my neck, like they were maginitized. The red and the white swirl and we are officially partners? Why can't I take a simple step without something odd happening!?

**Hello again! This is the size I normally try to go for, most of the time a little longer but we'll see how things roll. How are you liking it so far eh? Definitely some foreshadowing in there XD. Any way hop you enjoyed I'll post again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"That...sure was something." The blonde haired guy said. I stood up from where I had fallen on the ground and dusted the snow off my starting to get really cold.

"Yeah, I'm Sage by the way." The red haired guy said. I nod and smile.

"Im Juliet. Nice to meet you while I'm not being pulled by you or falling down on you!" I say and laugh. He smiles and it starts to dawn on me that he'll now and forever be my partner. Maybe I should've run to the girl...

"Now that we're all introducing each other. My name is Taz." The blonde guy says. He looked like a gentle person despite his attitude so far. the color of his amulet is a forest green, his symbol that he shared with the girl looks like an etched tree.

"I'm Ceira." The girl says and bows down when she introduces herself. Interesting way of introducing one self but polite I guess.

"Now that we've met and completed what we need to do. Where do we go now?" I ask nodding to the dead wolves.

"Lets uh...if we go higher up we can get a scope of the area." Sage suggest and start climbing a tree.

"Wait these trees are pretty tall..." I protest holding my hand up to stop him but the other two go ahead and start climbing too. My protesting hand droops and I sigh. Nothing to do but to join them. I pick my own tall tree and pull out my sword.

"Kya!" I fling the chain up high and it wraps around a tree branch. Taz looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I wink and jump as I retract it.

I go flying up into the air and stop retracting so I can be flung above the tree while holding onto the sword. The view I get is amazing, but there's less than a few seconds to enjoy it. I wonder what kind of joy ride this would be like...

Nows not the time to think about that. Get it together Juliet. A river runs down splitting the frozen forest. However way off in the distance there's a cliff that blocks the horizon. Thats our goal.

As I'm falling back down I swing myself around the tree to slow me down and come to a stop.

"That looked fun." Sage said laughing, it was actually. I wonder if the challenge at my beacon is anything like this? How's my bookstore doing? what if it's been robbed? But Professor Junus said something about ten years here. After that I guess my bookstore doesn't really matter.

"From here you can see the Cliff we came from. It doesn't look like it'll be easy to get there though..." Ceira says.

"Why, it might take a while but we can make it..." Taz trails off. Me and sage turn to look at what they're worried about.

My eyes widen and I take a hitched breath. Two tiny dots jump around and fight a giant figure...and that figure...has eight giant legs.

"Those two will never be able to take that out on their own..hope nobody is afraid of spiders." Sage says. Why...why?

"Time to find out I guess." I say feeling sick to my stomach.

* * *

The four of us raced across the trees. I used my chain to slingshot myself forward from each tree. The limbs of the trees seemed to move themselves to fall wherever Taz starts declining in his jump. Sage uses the flame power from his word to propel himself on each jump and Ceira runs across these platform things in the air.

When we finally got close enough we got a good view of the spider. It had many eyes and rock like legs that dance around, running here and there with the speed of lightning. It could tell when the two boys fighting it were anywhere. It could see anything and everything around it.

"Quickly!" I yell starting to freak myself out with the feeling of danger. The spider had trampled all of the trees around it, making a huge circle of branches and webs. Beneath the trees was hard snow, but also webs that could stop a hundred foot drop. If I see a thousand mini spider henchman I might throw up.

"Hey, we can help. Come on run for now!" Sage calls to the two guys. one has brown hair with an orange amulet. but the other one has but hair, a small strand of hair is tied back and flies around him. He has antlers on his head and fights with a sword like a knight. His amulet is dark blue, Matching his hair.

"We can handle it! Don't get yourself involved!" The brown topped one said. Obviously.

"Don't be an idiot!" Ceira yells to him and unravels the scroll on her back. The words seem to fly off the paper as she quickly speaks them like a prayer. "_Flock to evil and spread your ink, burn the eyes don't let the blink!" _She says with a nice rhyming touch. Her spell allows each of the words that came off the paper to attack one of it's many eyes. The ink sinks in and the spider screams.

I use my chain to wrap around brown top and pull him back. The blue guy follows and with brown top protesting, we retreat a ways.

"Hey hey, you can let me down now." He says. What I song him over my shoulder so he wouldn't slow me down...not my fault he was being difficult. I release him from the chain and retract it with a flick.

"The spell won't do much good for long, we need a plan to defeat it." Ceira says.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Tax ask and Ceira looks away. For a few seconds its silent.

"Look, we don't have time for that now. Did you guys spot why weaknesses whole you were fighting it?" I ask the two boys but they shake their heads.

"We should go for the legs. if we can knock him down someone otta be able to do some good." Brown top says and bite my gums. It's a good idea, but those legs didn't look like they would budge any time soon.

"You can use your chains Juliet." Sage says and I nod.

"The eyes look like a weak point, a place we can enter to kill it." Tax says and Ceira nods.

"The effect of the spell is wearing off...and I don't think this tree can hold all of our weight much longer." Ceira says. We stopped on the tip top of a tree and were all huddle together during that.

"Well...let's try it." I say half heartedly. propelling forward all at once sends a great shift through the air. I stop on a tree that hasn't been trampled and whip out my sword.

I don't agree with this. Something's not right, the eyes look too obvious. It must have some defense for those, they're too big of a weakness to be ignored...

Still I swung the chain around the leg and it wraps around and links together with itself. I drop down the tree and find on near it that's sturdier. It obviously noticed my chain around it's leg, what with so many eyes, but the others were busy distracting it.

I stabbed my sword into the tree and hold tight...alright. The chain starts retracting and the leg is dragged closer and closer to us. While the other legs try dig inside the earth to stop the whole spider from moving, this leg was inevitably being dragged towards me.

"G-guys? A little-AH!" Plenty of help, perfect! I abandoned the goal as, instead of pulling away the huge insect decided to run towards me instead. I had enough time to yank my sword out of the tree before it hit me and I was fling in the air by an angry spider leg.

My chain just dislodged and I am way to disorianted. I have no clue where the rest of the gang is but obvious not flying up with me. While stopping my sword from decapitating me I try to land safely. Yeah I can almost hear the devil laughing at my idiotic death now.

_"So you'd be the type to jumo off that bridge with your friends aye?"_

Yep there's the laughter. It seems everyone else is busy fighting the spider now, what to do, what to do!? Suddenly, as my lungs were removed from my soul, i was knocked sideways. My vision weeny ballistic so I decided to close my eyes and hope I don't die.

The movement stopped slosly and I too slowly opened my eyes. above me, setting me on the branch of a tree is the same wolf Faunus I spotted earlier. He has a few scratches on his face but he's alive.

"You're okay! I'm so glad I thought you had died! Thank you for helping me!" I said and stood up. he was a little tallee than me and had amazing black eyes.

"I saw you look to see if I was okay, I decided to do the same. Lucky I did huh?" He said slightly humorous lightly cold, like he was scolding me for being an idiot.

We stood there for a few seconds before my bodyjplted with realization. "Oh no the others!" I exclaim. However just as I start flinging myself back up the tree, a blood curtling scream, brown tops, rings throughout the forest. I freeze for a second and the air turns rigid.

"Nathan!" blue top screams and I make my way over to he others. The spider is trying to fix it's leg, and I have time to see brown tops dead body on the ground.

"Oh no..." Sage murmurs and Ceira cries out in horror and greif.

Blue top kneels next to his body. He closes his eyes and his hand rest on the amulet. He slowly stands up and looks toward the gigantic spider with an icy, deadly calm.

"That was my partner." He says as cooly and dangerous as his gaze. He takes a step forward as if to advance on the spider but I call out to him.

"Wait! Can't you see the things exposed stomach? Ceira, take out the eyes. Taz and Sage help Ceira but try to stop it from moving. And you." I say turning to blue top. "You and me will go for the stomach. We'll kill it that way. But be careful of the legs and just because we haven't seen any webs doesn't me a there aren't any. Everyone be careful!" i say and give a signal.

Everyone seems to be watching me and waiting for the orders. I don't lnow what happene but something did...and I won't let Nathan's death go in vain.

"Go!"

We all start moving immediately and I dash doesn't I the ground to blue top. Ceira starts the spell to blind the eyes and Sage and Taz work on the legs. Taz does something to make the winds fly all around thre spider to disorientated it.

"I can stop the legs." Blue top says and starts doing things with his hands. As if he's pulling dirt out of the ground, he slowly raises his hand. I work on edging closer to the spider and before long water spews out of the ground and freezes around the legs. Perfect!

Forgetting the sneakiness I dash under the spider and before I can thrust my sword upward my leg gets caught on something. Locked around my ankle is very tough, very sticky super spider webs. I shiver for a second but look up.

I lean back far and aim my sword. I throw it up into the middle of the spider, it's shrill scream echoes through the forest and everything stops. When the noise dies down the legs buckle and I realize I'm bout to be smushed.

I imagine the four mourning he two dead teammates they knew for only a small amount of time. Feeling grieve for a few days before they move on and bury us, me in a world I wasn't even born in.

My defiance acts up again and white dust spills from the hilt of my sword just as the spider falls. I hold up my arms in a defensive position and fall back against the earth.

**hehe I hope you like this chapter and slight cliffhanger. This new world that Juliet has traveled to seems quite unforgiving, but was hers ever? In the next chapter we'll get past this part and into some new things I swear, although I can't promise it won't be a cliff hanger! Anyway hope you liked it and have a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Everything goes pitch black for a second except for the faint glow of the dust I used as a shield. Then, slowly, and with barely a sound, the spider turns to dust. The wind picks it up and scatters it throughout the world. When it's finished I'm found there, with a freed leg and magical shield covering me.

i don't know how long it took for the spider to fully disintegrate but when it does I stand up slowly and calm my racing heart beat. That was something, when did a bookstore owner become a giant spider killer?

"Juliet!" A voice calls and I turn around. My body feels like it's about to break everywhere. Yet I wave and smile.

"I'm here!" I call and meet the eyes of a beaten up team, even so they all come down and help me get out of the web. I sheath my sword and we walk away from the smushed trees and over to Nathan's dead body.

Nobody says a word. Not one. Why did he have to die? It doesn't make sense? I wasn't even there, I couldn't help him. I wonder if it could have been different some how. Maybe if we had tried harder or if I had believed in his plan more.

"We should get moving." Ceira suggested quietly.

"My name is Ethan by the way." Ethan said sorrowfully and before anyof us could move our bodies were twisted in and out againmy teleprinter back to the Cliff edge.

Miraculously I'm still standing when we come out on the other side. I look around and see my team scattered throughout the line. Sage catches my eye and smiles. I smile back somehow feeling we did well.

"Hey back there-" Sage starts to whisper but before he can finish professor Junus starts speaking.

"I'm happy to say everyone standing here succeeded in initiation. Although we had some unpleasant losses nobody said this was a safe journey to tread on. And people will die. Sadly we can't do more then mourn them and hope they are reborn into a more favorable life." Professor Junus says looking at Sage, Ethan, Taz, Ceira, and me.

I bow my head at that, and notice a few people confused. Nobody else knows, even though that's no way to honor a memory. Professor Junus sighs and tries to lift up our spirits again. Nice going professor, way to bring up the mood.

"Tonight however, we I'll have a feast in honor of you clearing your initiation." He says and everyone cheers. I try but my limbs are still kinda shattered from a giant spider nearly crushing me. I brush my hand against the cuts and slowly forming bruises.

* * *

After we were back at the academy I took a hot shower and slipped on fresh clothes again. Apparently Nathan was going yo have a funeral with his family, Im releived he want just left out there.

There were a lot of places to visit around the school but not much time to do so. We spent the day out there...I yawn slowly as I sit down at an empty table at the end of the room. Already on the tables there were juicy and delicious looking foodd,but a magical barrier stopped anyone from getting any.

"Hey you shouldn't sit alone! You made your partner all confused and all." Sage says from behind me and I smile as he sits down.

"I didn't know here else to sit" I say and look around at everyone. There wasn't one person here who didn't have an amulet. it seemed to be a school tradition thing I guess.

"There you two are." Taz says and he and Ceira sit down on the Orr side of the table.

"This is really cool huh?" Ceira says and fingers her amulet. I look around, I guess most people hang out with their partners huh? But what about...Ethan.

"Has anyone seen Ethan?" I ask but before I get uh nam out he sits down on the other side of me.

"You have, now." He says and I smile.

"Hey maybe we should-" Sage starts to say but is interrupted, once again, by professor Junus coming to the mic and speaking. Sage rolls his eyes but listens.

He goes on win a speech about the initiation, and for people coming back and how the years should go and all. He ends with and announcement about...teams.

"Each team will also have a team leader, I will call up each team leader now." One by one he calls up people and suddenly, unexpectedly my name is called.

"Juliet Finch!" He calls and I hop up from my seat and dash up to the stage with everyone else. Back at the table they look surprised but not unhappy. How did this, me...a team leader!? I'm the least qualified here to do that! I owned a bookstore before this! I'm a secret Faunus that none of them know about, would it be different if they did?

After all of the team leaders went up they brought out teams for each. Each team was either four or six, and then my team was called up. I fact we are the last ones to be announced, even people who were call up after me went before me. I suppose I was so nervous I didn't notice.

"Juliet Finch, Sage Crimson, Taz Boze, Ceira Taylor, and Ethan Jonas Form team JSTCE!" He called and we got cheered for like everyone else. Except when he said our team name he said it like the closest word it's spelled like. He said we are team justice. And I am the leader. I see a few people listening, and with my exceptional hearing I almost thought I could undee stand what they're saying.

But, not so much I guess because I can't recall what they said.

**Ah so imma try this out for a few chapters. My friend suggested I do shorter chapters more often so with all of my fanfictions I'm going to start trying that! Anyway hope you like the end of this first introduction.**


End file.
